One Hot Summer Night
by pocket dial
Summary: One shot. A/U. After a hard day's work on a hot summer day Catherine decides to go to a bar to cool off.


**A/N: One-parter.**

**Fluff and stuff. Smut-ish. Mostly A/U.**

* * *

It was a hot summer night and she just finished her shift alongside her partner Detective Vargas.

"Bottoms Up again?" She asks Detective Vargas as they step out of the precinct.

"Would love to but I'll be too busy screwing my married boss or is it the other way around? No, that's screw me over. I'll be busy getting screwed over." Detective Vargas was no push over but when it came to their Captain she weakened like putty in a child's hand.

"Ah, lover's quarrel?" She asks, unamused at the fact that a married man was cheating on his wife and it was with none other than her partner, who she had known since their Police Academy days.

"That would have to involve loving each other." Detective Vargas answers in a cynical tone.

"Leave him." She tells her.

"Then who would be your partner?"

"So your sleeping with him to stay as my partner?"

"Fucking. You should try it some time." Detective Vargas tells her partner whose boyfriend was away overseas for the past half year or so.

"Always a lady. Goodnight Tess."

They part ways and like every night that week she ended up alone. Her boyfriend was still away and her sister had moved back with their dad.

She gets in her car and starts the engine. She turns on the air conditioner and the cold air was a great relief especially during a ninety degree weather.

* * *

"Bar keep." Her voice was laced with alcohol. "Usual."

The bartender grabs her favorite beer and pops the cap off. He places it in front of her and moves on to the next customer who was staring intently at her, from the other end of the bar.

She picks up the cold beer bottle and places it on her cheeks then slides it down her neck. She turns her head to the new guy that was watching her every move and a teasing smile forms on her lips.

He stood out in the crowd. His camouflage uniform gave him a sense of authority and confidence when she looks at him.

"Detective Chandler, from the new guy." The bartender dips the shot glass in salt then pours tequila in it and wedges a slice of lime on the rim.

She removes the lime and holds it in her left hand. She picks up the shot glass and puts it close to her lips. She slowly sticks her tongue out and licks half of the salt that covered the rim. For a second their eyes meet and he had to remember that they were in public. She quickly downs the shot of tequila and brings the lime to her mouth, gently sucking it.

His hands disappear underneath the bar and he adjusts his pants. She definitely knew what she was doing and he was glad that he bought her a shot of tequila. She follows him with her eyes as he walks over to her.

Both of their eyes hinted at what they both wanted.

"Bar keep." His voice was much deeper, tainted with the 'I want you' look that was burning in his eyes. "Another shot of tequila." He takes her bottle of beer and drinks half of it. He puts it back down on the bar and picks up the shot glass filled with tequila.

Her green eyes follows his hands as he picks it up. He separates the lime from the glass and holds it between his thumb and pointer finger.

She places her hand over his and they both hold the shot glass. His fingers burned with desire as her hand covers his.

Their eyes lock and for a moment only the two of them existed. They raise the glass close to her mouth and she lets go. His lips sag to a pout and she smirks at him.

_Tease._ He thought.

Her tongue slowly slithers out between her lips and she licks the rim and his fingers holding the shot glass.

A low moan escapes his mouth and she tips the glass, filling her mouth with the liquid that burned her throat as she swallowed.

She grabs his other hand and places the lime between her lips. She sucks the lime and his fingertips that was slightly inside her mouth.

"Alley." He clenches his jaw and slams the shot glass on the bar.

"I don't pick up random strangers at a bar and besides my boyfriend won't be happy." She tells him teasingly while licking the rest of the salt on her lips.

"I'm picking you up. And he doesn't have to know about tonight." There was a growl in his voice as he was unable to hide the fact that he wanted her, to be inside of her.

"What makes you think something will happen tonight?"

"You would have walked away already but you haven't." He picks up her beer and drinks the rest of it. "Meet me in the alley." He says in a commanding tone and puts the bottle back down. He takes out a couple of bills out from his pocket and places it on the bar. He leaves her standing by herself, knowing full well that she was going to follow.

* * *

Her boots crunched against the gravel and he immediately grabs her when she was in reach. He pins her body against the wall and lifts her up. She wraps her legs around him and grabs his face, pulling him close until their lips touched. They both open their mouths and their tongues collide, the alcohol mixing in with their kiss. He pushes his hips onto hers and she moans as she feels his hardening bulge between her legs.

"My car...parking lot." She says breathlessly as she pulls away from the kiss.

"Now you're officially picking me up." He grabs her ass and thrusts, rocking his hips back and forth. "What will your boyfriend think of you picking up a guy at a bar?"

She arcs her back and pushes her hips towards his. "I'll ask him later." She moves her hands to the back of his head and he leans down to kiss her.

"Why don't you ask him now." He tells her as he kisses her neck and licking the pulsing need in her body.

They move their hips together and he covers her lips with his once more. His tongue gently strokes hers and she moans into his mouth. She holds on tightly to his jacket as the movement of her hips slows down and she wraps her legs tighter around him. He pulls her closer and looks into her eyes as she comes. He smiles against her lips and pulls away.

Minutes pass before she was able to answer. "I would but he's too busy in an alley with a girl he just picked up at a bar."

He smiles sheepishly. "I didn't think you would play along." He loosens his grip on her and lets her go.

She leans on him as her legs were too weak to support herself. "Why didn't you tell me you we're coming back home?"

"And ruin a good surprise?" He'd been away from her too long. When he joined the Army he never expected that he would meet and fall in love with a detective when passing along through New York City. He was on leave to visit a childhood friend when they met each other at the very same bar.

"I was definitely surprised and now very tipsy." She tells him as she leans close to his body for support.

"So where's your car?" He wraps his arms around her and whispers in her ear. His voice was filled with lust and his bulge hardened.

"We're not doing it in my car, especially here."

"I've been gone for almost six months. I'm not going to last long, especially with you teasing me."

"I wasn't the one who decided to dry hump in an alley." She reminds him.

"I didn't hear any complaints." He kisses her cheek and press their bodies closer.

"You're the one that decided to play this game. Let's go back to our apartment." She stares up into his eyes.

"Our apartment?" He asks her.

"Where else are you going to live? No boyfriend of mine is going to be a vagabond."

"Transient sounds better but if you're asking, who am I to say no." He takes her hand in his. "Let's go home." He leans down and kisses her lips. "I love you Catherine."

She smiles at him. "I love you too, Vincent."

**The end.**


End file.
